


Kiss Me

by AllyBP



Series: The Unexpected [3]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Supergirl, The Flash
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nuptials, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: She saved his life on Songs About UsHe took a special vacation in her Earth on A New Kind of VacationNow it's their wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting inspiration to kick in so fast, but I remembered I had a "trilogy" to end. It starts with the fic Songs About You, it continues on A New Kind of Vacation and I owed you the last part of it: Kara and Oliver's wedding.
> 
> So here we go. If u never read anything before, I suggest u do, cause of continuity. ^^
> 
> And now I can take a small break hahaha

Kara’s wedding day finally arrived and she hasn’t seen her fianceé over a month now. Their lives were crazier than ever, she heard he was dealing with a lunatic while she dealt with Cadmus and that’s why they weren’t able to visit each other. It pained her to know he could be suffering or worst. She tried to communicate and finally learned that Oliver was dealing with a lot of trouble thanks to some Prometheus guy. She wished she could go to Earth 1 and help him, but she had a lot to deal as well. It was surely not easy dating a human super hero from another Earth.

She stood in the middle of her living room looking at the clock as Alex, Maggie and Eliza sat on her couch, looking worried at her.

"Kara? Is everything ok?" Eliza asked

"Nope... I mean, yes!" Kara smiled at them, looking back at the clock "I don’t know... I’m just worried if he’s showing up."

"Of course, he is or else I will go to his Earth and kick his ass" Alex said getting up "Cisco already told you your friends took care of everything back there, didn’t he? So why the worry?"

"Cause is my wedding day, it’s been a month since I’ve seen my fianceé and I’m freaking out."

Kara sat on the couch beside her mom. Eliza hugged her, trying to help Kara relax.

"It’s completely normal for the bride to feel stressed and axious on her wedding day. Don’t worry honey. Just tell me again why are you marrying in another Earth?"

"I want a normal wedding, a peaceful one, full with people I love and care so much, a human wedding. Cadmus is creating chaos here so it’s dangerous. Even if I have many super hero friends, I want this to be a relaxing day for everyone. I’m proud of my kryptonian heritage... I just... I already won’t be able to have kids, like never, since he is a human and I am an alien. And if I’m lucky, he will survive being married to me cause if I’m not careful, I can break his bones or something..."

"Deep breaths c’mon" Alex said sitting on the other side of Kara, her hands caressing Kara’s arms. "First of all: there is always adoption. If you guys really want to have kids someday, I know it’s not the same, but not everything is lost for both of you. I’m sure Oliver knows it, and he wouldn’t have asked you to marry him if this was a problem to him. Second, I know you two have been together intimaly cause mom told me when she caught you both coming out of the shower. I don’t think this is also a problem to you, or Oliver would have ended up in the hospital. Just relax" She smiled at her sister, that smiled back at her.

Kara looked down her feet, realizing she was being a fool for worry that much. She had to believe everything was going to be ok, it was just a small anxiety from getting married in a few hours. She rushed up to her room, getting ready in seconds. She wore a strapless white and silver foot-lenght dress with a v-neck. It had a white transparent veil from the waist down that openend in front, from her waist down, falling like a beautiful curtain to her feet. Her hair was in a braid full of white flowers through the whole lenght as some strands of wavy hair fell over her face. She wore silver high heels, but not that high because she felt really uncomfortable in them. She smiled nervously as she went back to the living room. Alex, Maggie and Eliza just looked at Kara like she was the most beautiful creature in the world, cause she really was. Eliza got up and brought Kara to her embrace, with teary eyes.

"Oh honey, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks mom" She said as she hugged Eliza back, trying to avoid crying already.

"She is right, sis. I can’t believe you are getting married" Alex said getting up as well and hugging both of them. "And we better hurry" She looked at Maggie "We can’t get ready at super speed like Kara here, if we want to get to that Earth today, we must go now" She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "See you at the DEO for that breach to open and give us a ride."

Eliza stood with Kara as Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes, going to Alex’s place to get ready.

"I just hope nothing bad happens today." Kara said while still hugging her mom

"Nothing will, honey. And he will be there" She smiled.

"Is not that I think he would stood me up on our wedding day. I just worry if he is ok. Their situation on that Earth was not an easy one, plenty of dark stuff were happening. I know what Cisco told me, but still."

"I know honey, just try to fix on positive thoughts today."

"I will!"

 

**

 

Oliver was with Barry at the bar they loved to go and hang out in Central City. This last month was like hell to him. He was at war with Prometheus and things only got worse when he learned his kid’s life were in danger. He then found out that his kid and his mom managed to escape and were safely hidden. He managed to tell Kara about it before they lost contact. Cisco told him he talked to Kara, that she was worried something had happened to him, and he decided he would let her know about dealing with Prometheus after the wedding. He would not screw things up for her on their big day, no way. Prometheus was not a problem anymore, but it was a dark subject to deal to talk about on the day of your wedding. It could wait.

 

"Are you ok?" Barry said looking worried at Oliver.

"I am now" Oliver smiled at Barry. They both were dressed up for the wedding already. Oliver just felt the need to go for some air, since everyone else was at the church preparing everything or getting ready themselves. "It was a bunch of hard things to deal with, but I am ok now."

"Glad to hear it" Barry smiled at him while drinking a sip of his beer. "I have seen you in your darkest days Oliver, I know it’s not an easy thing to get over, specially since all you’ve been through. Just promise you will open up with Kara after the wedding..."

"I will. My days of hiding my problems are behind me. I wouldn’t be marrying her if I hadn’t changed. It just can wait until after we get alone it can wait umtil tomorrow. She must be really stressed right now, Cisco told me she was worried. She deserves a calm day."

"I don’t think Kara is that calm today" Barry laughed at the thought "What time she will be here, anyways?"

"Soon enough. Cisco told me she was planning to get here with everyone else at 5 o’clock."

"Two hours before the wedding then. And knowing you, it’s killing you inside that you only get to see her at the church" Barry looked at Oliver in a funny way.

"I don’t know why we had this brilliant idea of being apart the week before our wedding, not even talking to each other. It’s been torture. And I’ve known real torture, so you can imagine how I’m feeling right now." He took a deep breath and smiled to Barry "Let’s go back, bestman" Oliver got up feeling anxious as he walked out of the bar with Barry. His beer was left untouched as he felt too nervous to drink anything.

 

**

 

Oliver’s apartment where crowded with people since the whole team Arrow, Legends and Flash were there, some getting ready for the wedding, some chatting on the living room. A breach opened near the table where the drinks were being served by Thea and Diggle jumped as he was not prepared for that. He never was and everyone found that funny.

Alex, Maggie, Clark, Lois, Winn, J’onn and Mon El came out of the breach, greeting everyone they knew, and introducing themselves for those who didn’t knew them.

"Kara will come with her mom" J’onn said as he greeted everyone.

"I will wait here so I can bring them to the church" Caitlin smiled at him as she shook his hand.

"No one better than you, maid of honor" Iris told her as she also shook J’onn’s hands. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you Iris" He smiled back at her

The hour passed by and everyone went to the church. Caitlin and Thea waited for Kara to arrive with her mom at Oliver’s place. The breach opened soon and they both came out of it, Kara looking as nervous as ever. She smiled shyly as she hugged her future sister-in-law and her maid of honor.

"I can see you are nervous" Caitlin said as she hugged Kara and Eliza.

"Yes, I am. More than nervous... I think I will pass out anytime now."

"Take a deep breath" Caitlin held her shoulders as Kara did as she said "You will be fine. Everything will be ok, honey."

"I hope so, for Rao."

"And again," Thea said smiling excitedly at Kara "Welcome to the Queen family." She was beyond excited to have Kara, Supergirl herself as part of the family. She Always considered Kara that way, but now it was official. It was a big and happy family of super heroes. "Shall we?"

Kara took a deep breath and nodded, leaving to the church with her mom and friends. It was going to be na unforgettable night, for sure.

 

**

 

Oliver stood nervously at the altar with Quentin and Barry by his side, trying to breathe and disguise what he felt. He never thought in a million years it would take a crisis like world ending crisis, for him to meet the love of his life, the most perfect woman he could ever met in his life. To everyone else she was this super badass alien that had all of those cool super powers, to him she something else, she was an angel, a cute and sweet woman that managed to reach deep within him, managed to rock his world in a way no one could before.

Caitlin and Alex came in, both wearing light strapless blue dresses that were foot-lenght. Alex brought the rings in a silver box engraved with the House of El symbol. They stood at the left side of the altar, facing Joe and Quentin on the right side of it.

Everyone got up facing the doors as the musicians started to play the nuptial march. Clark came in bringing Kara with him, her hand on his arm. They walked slowly as Kara held back her tears so she wouldn’t ruin her make up. As soon as Oliver laid his eyes on her, he felt like he was out of breath. She looked stunning, he couldn’t feel more luckier than he already was. He was dying to see her, touch her, kiss her. She took his breath away as he felt a wave of emotions taking over him.

Kara looked at the altar feeling nothing but happiness (and a lot of nervousness). She looked back at her life, thinking about how everything she went through brought her right to this moment. If it was not for Barry ending up in the wrong universe that day she faced Livewire and the Silver Banshee, she would never have met the man of her dreams, the love of her life. Life was funny, crazy and weird sometimes, but she was glad for it, thank Rao. She could tell he was as nervous as she was. She looked at Clark, smiling as she gave him a hug.

"I hope you’ll be just as happy as I am with Lois" Clark said with a voice full of emotion that almost made Kara broke down in tears.

"Thank you, Clark. It means a lot" She smiled taking a deep breath and a nervous laugh as she let him go, walking to Oliver’s side. She gave her bouquet of white roses to Caitlin and turned to him.

"Hey you" He said as they held hands.

"Hey" She blinked at him and them both turned their attention to the priest.

Kara and Oliver spent the whole ceremony holding hands and caressing each other’s with their thumbs.

Everyone from Kara’s Earth was on the left side of the church since them all represented her family and everyone from Earth 1 was on the right side, representing Oliver’s family. Eliza was on the first row by J’onn’s side and she was already crying, unable to hold back her tears.

Kara and Oliver turned to each other getting ready to say their vows. Oliver took Kara’s hand as he looked at them, squeezing it slightly.

"I never imagined that I would be so thankful for a maniac attacking me, making me bleed, and sending me to you. It was the kind of pain that was worth it." He said making everyone laugh as he got a bit more serious "The thing is that my whole life I’ve been going through changes, deep and harsh changes. I never knew what true love was. I always thought I knew, but I actually knew nothing about it. That made me make some huge mistakes and later I paid for all of them. Sometimes I still do. There was a time that I felt my life was so dark that it was going to be impossible to find light again. Every time I tried, I failed and I fell back down to being miserable inside, broken inside. I was sure I didn’t deserve it. To find love. Then I met you under terrible circumstances and you got me smitten..."

"I told him so" Barry whispered to Quentin, smiling at their friends;

"And I thought I was never going to see you again. My best man here kept telling me how I seemed like a teenage fool around you, and he was right" He smiled, making everyone laugh again "I felt like it. And then destiny surprised me, and little by little my life got a little brighter. You made me want to be a better person, you made me believe I could be happy and that I deserved redemption, forgiveness. I’m so glad I met you, you make my days better, my life better and you made me the happiest man alive the moment you said yes. There was a huge distance, literally huge keeping us apart and the days without you were a true torment. I knew we would figure it out and we did. I’m grateful for every single piece of you, specially your kind heart. You are out of this world Kara Danvers and I love you more than anything in my life."

Kara felt her tears coming down her eyes as Oliver said his vows. She placed one hand in his cheek and caressed while smiling at him.

"Oliver Queen..." She said trying to wipe some tears off her face without ruining her make up "It’s funny to think that I was scared of you when we first met..."

"Who wasn’t?" Winn said in a whisper as Mon El nodded with his head, agreeing with him.

"I thought you didn’t like me, but then I learned it was just you saying hello. Classic hello from Oliver" She said looking at the public, making everyone laugh again as she turned her attention back to Oliver "I liked how little by little you treated me as your equal, and the more I learned about you, the more I fell for you. You have this huge heart that was broken so many times and this beautiful soul that was harmed so many times, and even so, your first thought is always to help people, your first instinct is to do the right thing, to do good in the world. You opened up to me and I knew you had trust issues, so it meant a lot that you trusted me. You allowed me to see a side of you that you don’t often show to others and I fell even more for you. As a foster kid, I grew up feeling alone and abandoned my whole life. I was so lucky to have been with the Danvers my whole life, but something was always missing. I’ve made great friends in my life, but I always felt unlucky when it came to love, I thought this was not something that was meant for me and I was sure I would spent my whole life alone. You changed my life the moment you scared the hell out of me making me drop my food all over my living room. And I’m glad you made me create that mess and that I got to help you in such a meaningful way."

"She told me she cauterized his shoulder with her heat vision, isn’t this sweet?" Alex whispered to Caitlin, smiling as she remember Kara telling her how Oliver got to her apartment hurting like hell. "If only the priest knew..."

"You made me discover things I didn’t know about myself, you opened up a whole new world for me, literally" She giggled making Oliver think it was the cutest thing he has ever saw. "And I love you so much for that. I love you for the person you are, I love you for your heart, I love you. I’ll always will."

Alex gave them their rings as the priest gave one more speech about hope, love and kindness.

"Kara Danvers, I do take you as my wife" He said putting the ring on her finger, his hands a bit shaken, making her smile "I promisse to love and cheerish you for the rest of my life, to respect you for the beautiful and strong woman you are, and to be always there for you until death tear us apart." Oliver said as he held her hands, kissing them as he finished.

"Oliver Queen," She said taking the other ring and putting in his finger, also a bit shaken "I do take you as my husband, I promise to be by your side through the happy times and the hard ones, to be your rock when you need and to be your partner in every single part of our lives together. I will love you and respect you as my one true love‘til death tear us apart."

"You may kiss the bride" The priest said as everyone got up again applauding the couple.

Oliver held Kara’s cheeks softly as she held him by his waist, bringing their faces together. It was a soft and sweet kiss between smiles and tears of happiness that fell from both their eyes. They faced everyone with a huge smile on their faces as everyone kept applauding them.

As they were leaving the church, Kara and Oliver walked side by side, her hand on his arms as they looked at each other, exchanging sweet whispers and declarations of their love. A noise was heard from far away as a two armored guys came in front of the search looking for trouble.

"I heard the Mayor was getting married... It means reunion of rich people. C’mon folks, the money or your lives..." One of the guys said pointing the gun to Oliver and Kara.

In a matter of seconds, Barry and Kara used their super speed before anyone else did anything, taking the guns out of their hands and punching them to the ground.

"Neither! Not on my wedding day!" Kara said as Joe and Quentin came in to take them to the Star City PD.

"What an unlucky couple of idiots, trying to attack a bunch of super heroes and two cops on the wedding of the most powerful woman in the whole world." Cisco said to Felicity and Winn as they walked out of the church with the others.

"I know, right? Idiots!" Felicity laughed out loud.

Kara turned around and held Oliver’s arm, walking again with him out of the church as if nothing had happen. Oliver brought his lips closer to Kara’s ear.

"Is it weird that I thought that was totally hot?" He whispered, giving a small peck on her neck.

"Not at all" Kara smiled, blushing as she felt a light chill down her spine.

"Good."

 

**

 

The reception happened at a fancy club Ray owned. He had a lot of money and never minded spending it making his best friends happy. Oliver was one of the responsibles for his life turning around and him becoming a hero like he always planned after he lost his fianceé.

"I just want to say congratulations" Ray said as he hugged Oliver near his table.

"Thank you Ray, and thank you for all of this... You didn’t have to" Oliver smiled

"It was my pleasure to help somehow. You were a big help when I most needed, I will never forget this. I feel like we all are this big happy family, one I always wished for, and I’m more than happy to do everything in my power to help family."

"You are family to all of us, I’m sure" Oliver said as he patted Ray on his back before he left their table.

The rest of the party went perfectly well. Kara and Oliver had their first dance and Oliver was really nervous cause dancing was not his thing at all, so they stood with the old fashioned valse. Kara was more than happy with that. She loved to dance but she truly wanted a traditional human wedding. Nothing says more traditional than a valse.

At the end of the party there was just a few people around and after they said their good byes, Kara turned to Oliver, reaching for his hand and bringing him closer to her.

"So... Mrs. Queen. I like it" She said as she put her hands around his neck, caressing it slowly "Kara Zor El Queen. Danvers Queen for the human world anyway" She gave a brief laugh making him smile at her.

"I like the sound of that... Both ways" He brought his lips near the base of her neck and brushed them slowly up to her cheeks.

"I think we need to get out of here" She said with a knowing look that got his eyes sparkle with want for her.

She held his hand as they ran outside, normal speed. She wanted to experience everything the most normal way possible, well, almost everything.

Once they got to his place, their place now, he took her bridal style on his arms as she held on his shoulders. He entered the bedroom carring Kara on his arms as she looked around perplexed.

"Oh my... Ollie" Kara looked at him emotional as tears fighted to come out again.

"You deserve this and so much more, babe" He smile as he put her gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Kara took in her surroundings totally out of breath as Oliver kneeled down, taking her feet on his hands and taking off her heels. The whole room had rose petals on the floor, on the bed, all over. There were candles spread all around as well, creating a romantic atmosphere as a romantic song played on the background. There was a bowl of strawberries on the table next to the door of the balcony with two cups of wine and a bottle of red wine on the bucket of ice.

Oliver got up, holding her hands and bringing her with him as he walked backwards. Kara walked slowly in his direction, never taking her eyes off his. He served them a glass of wine as they toasted and drank a sip.

"Those strawberries look delicious" She whispered at him as she put her cup back on the table. She took one of those strawberries and put it on his mouth. He held the fruit with his teeth as she took a bite of it "Yeah, delicious" She gave him a wide smile.

The taste of it mixed with Oliver’s tongue and the wine felt like a perfect combination. Oliver felt the same way, giving the fact that Kara’s lips already tasted sweetly to him every time he kissed her.

"That was also hot" He said smiling wickedly at her as he brought her closer to his body, holding her by the waist

"Good" She said as she grabbed his hands, bringing him closer to the bed.

Kara turned around as Oliver’s hands went to her back zipping her dress down, caressing it with the tip of his fingers as he discovered inch by inch of her skin, making her shiver. He took off his suit as he got closer to Kara, giving small kisses on her shoulders. She closed her eyes feeling his lips burning her skin. They spent a whole month apart and just saw each other at the church. Her skin felt like fire with each kiss from him, each touch. She turned around as he helped her get out of that beautiful dress. His first instinct was to tear it apart, but he decided not to. First of all, Kara would kill him, he knew it. Second of all, it was a beautiful dress, and he decided they would take their time, after all, it was their special night. He saw then that she was bare from the waist down and felt a funny feeling down his stomach.

"Kara Queen, you were bare under the dress this entire time?" Oliver looked surprised at her, smiling "If I knew back then, we would have been in big trouble"

"I know" She said smirking at him.

Kara held him by his tie, taking it off him and throwing to the ground as she went for his shirt. She opened slowly, exploring his chest and abs with her soft hands. She looked with the most loving eyes at his body as she pressed her lips against his tattoo on his chest. She gave him plenty of kisses as her hands went for his belt, opening it also slowly. One of his hands were pressing her waist, bringing her body against his and his other hand caressed her soft and lovely blonde waves. Oliver held her chin as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her in such a passionate way, it took their breath away in seconds. He spent a lot of time away from that lips, it was about time to make up for how long had been. Kara openend her mouth a bit wider so Oliver’s tongue could explore her, their tongues dancing together in a perfect rhytm. He pressed his hands on her tights, picking her up as she took an impulse, crossing her legs against his waist. He walked to the bed while still kissing her, laying her gently on it as he laid above her. Kara uncrossed her legs from his waist, caressing his leg with hers as her hands went up and down his back.

Oliver’s Strong hands traveled from her neck, through her chest, helping her to get rid of that tempting lacy white bra she wore. Once it was off, he started kissing her neck, giving small bites between the kisses. She knew he couldn’t actually give small bites, but the feeling of his teeth scratching her skin was amazing and she turned her face to her side, granting him more access. He slowly kissed down her neckline, going to her chest and making Kara arch her back from the bed. His lips defenitely felt like fire against her skin, it was such a good burn, she thought. She made an effort to get rid of his pants and he helped her, finally being only in his underwear. Kara brought him back above her as she kissed him passionately, her hands massaging him over that piece of cloth. Oliver trusted into her hands, out of reflex as she started torturing him slowly as he went back to kissing her.

"All this time without you drove me nuts, and now you’re driving me insane" He whispered to her ear as his fingers went between her legs and inside her in one fast movement.

Kara was going to answer but only managed to let out a loud moan, turning Oliver on even more. Her hand held strongly the headboard of the bed and a loud crack was heard as she broke a piece of it, throwing it far away and not caring at all that she might break his entire room. Oliver also not cared at all as he heard her moans.

"I love how vocal you are. Don’t be shy babe" He pleaded her as he kissed her neck.

"Just... Don’t stop" She said in na erratic breath. She felt pure fire, everywhere he touched her, every part of her he kissed, and it felt so good she wished she could be like this forever with him.

"I don’t plan to" He smiled wickedly at her as he lowered his head to her breasts, tasting every single part of her.

Kara couldn’t think logically anymore as he increased the pressure of his fingers on her and the speed of his movements. It was never an easy thing for her to be with a human like this, but Oliver got his tricks up on his sleeves. She found out the more pleasure she felt, the easier it get for him to reach places in her that no other ordinary human could. Her hand went under his last piece of cloth as she grabbed him, trying not to hurt him since she was already out of control. The last bit of restraint she had was exactly for that, for keeping from hurting him badly. Her hands started moving fast and Oliver trusted against her hand erratically, pressing his body harder against hers. Oliver kissed her neck and the base of her ear, between grunts and low moans. Oliver took his fingers from Kara as he held her hand, keeping her from moving it. She smiled as she looked at him, bringing his hands to her mouth as she licked his fingers, one by one, loving to see the look on Oliver’s face. She was driving him more insane than he ever was.

"I need you" She said with her voice full of want

"I need you too babe, but be patient."

"I don’t want to be patient" She smiled the same wicked smile he gave her before as she rolled them on the bed, staying on top of him, stradling his legs.

She started to kiss his chest once more, feeling the fire on her skin getting even worse. She needed to do something about it, so she started to kiss and give small bites down his chest, to his abs, reaching his waist line. His body was definitely a turn on, she couldn’t help herself. She tore his underwear apart with her hands easily, like it was a piece of wet paper, making Oliver grunt as he saw the look on her face. He felt his whole body full awake just by the look in her eyes and then she licked her lips and ended him for good. His hands went straight to her head as his fingers got lost in her golden locks. Her mouth against his skin felt like heaven, she loved to torture him that way and he loved to be at her mercy like that. He told her once, she could do what she wanted to him and it was true, she could. She started with her tricks that never got old and he couldn’t stop looking at her as she gave him the most delicious feelings he had ever felt. Her tongue, her fingers, her lips, her breath were everywhere making him lose control as his moans got louder. He started trusting his hips against her mouth, making a mess in her hair. He couldn’t form any coherent thought at the moment and when he felt her licking and sucking him, he lost it.

He brought Kara back up above him, her face on his face level as she licked her lips again, making him crush his lips against hers, turning them around in a fast movement and positioning him between her legs, never letting go of her lips.

"You minx" He smiled between their kiss as he heard her muffled giggle "I’m the one needing you now."

"You’re more than welcome" She whispered as she spread a bit more her legs for Oliver to adjust himself, never breaking the kiss.

He trusted into her with no warning, taking her by surprise. She smiled, moaning out loud as he kept moving fast and harder against her hips, his hands everywhere and all over her body. She rolled her hips against him, creating a sensation that drove Oliver insane. He used all the strenght he had with his trusts as she kissed her neck. Her moans got straight to his ear, turning him even more on. They lost control of their movements together as Kara held the back of his neck, screaming his name as they climaxed together. Oliver felt her explosion around him over and over again and it made him feel amazing things he never felt before. He was drained of all energy he had but Kara still felt that amazing fire against her. He felt her legs caressing his. He got out of her, his mouth kissing down her body as she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, babe" He said in a rusky voice and she opened her eyes, looking at him full of desire.

"Payback?" She said out of breath as she felt his mouth near her most sensitive spot.

"You bet it is." He blinked at her as his mouth worked on her.

Kara tortured him slowly but Oliver couldn’t bring himself to do it like that, since he could see in her eyes how much she needed this, how much she eagered for him. He started kissing her full of want, licking her all over, adding his fingers to the party as Kara arched her hips from the bed, her hands pressing on his head, feeling his soft hair against her fingers. She felt his teeth there and sat on the bed almost in a jump, moaning his name over and over again.

"I love when you said my name like that" He said as he kept kissing her and trusting his tongue in her.

Kara felt her heart slamming inside her chest wildly as she emptied herself in his mouth. She grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled around with him in super speed, making his back hit the headboard (and breaking one more piece of it, Oliver never felt the pain) and straddling his lap. She rolled her hips against him as he started to feel turning on once more. Kara crashed his lips with hers, her chest against his as she felt his hands on her waist, raising her up and back down on him. She arched her back, her head falling back as he kissed her neck, trusting his hips up and meeting her trust along the way. She looked back at him, kissing him once again, making a trail to his ear.

"I love you... Oh... I love you so much" She whispered between low moans and breathless sweet words. "I feel... My skin on fire... You do this... To me... So delicious..." She sounded delirious as she gave such an erotic moan he couldn’t help but increase his trusts against her.

"I love you" He said as sweat washed over their united bodies. His thumb went where they were joined and he started massaging her there, making her increase her speed as they heard a loud sound of wood breaking, the edge of the bed collapsing, making them bent with the mattress to the ground. They couldn’t care at the moment as they reached their clímax together one more time as Kara moaned his name over and over until she felt spent. She collapsed above him and the other half of the bed collapsed making them fall fully on the ground this time.

Kara hid her face between Oliver’s neck and shoulder, laughing uncontrollably, making Oliver laugh as well.

"Oh my Rao... We broke the bed" She said laughing as she looked into his eyes "I’m sorry..."  

"You don’t have to apologize, this is all yours as well." He smiled at her, taking a strand of hair and playing with it. "Babe, if it means I get to love you like that and have you with me, you can break the whole house, I don’t care. You are my wife now, this is all the matters to me."

"Wife..." She repeated smiling widely at him "Is so good to hear it... My husband."

"Yes it is." He said as he kissed her gently, smiling between it. "Now we have to break some other furniture..."

"Let’s start with the shower box" She said getting up fast and dragging him with her to the bathroom.

 


End file.
